The present disclosure relates to aircraft brake testing and, more specifically, to measuring brake response times.
Regional aircrafts, such as the CRJ-700, CRJ-900 and CRJ-1000 jets, rely on wingtip brakes which include a spring-applied solenoid-released device to slow the aircraft. In normal operation, these wingtip brakes are to be engaged simultaneously to prevent asymmetrical flight control surfaces in the aircraft. Two events in applying the brakes are of importance for proper braking. The first event occurs when the solenoid is de-energized to release the brake from its dis-engaged position, thereby initiating engagement of the brake. The second event occurs when the brake consequently becomes full engaged in the braking position. The response time between initiating engagement of the brake and when the brake reaches the fully engaged position is an important parameter in the safety of the aircraft. A test is often employed to verify that the response time is within specified limits by measuring a parameter that is indicative of the brake engagement process.